


At Last

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Genderbending, Mech Preg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10. Sold!verse: Twins/Prism -sparked at last</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Prism rubbed a hand across his abdominal plating. He had a feeling that his was sparked, but he had not gone to the twins about it yet. He was more than half afraid that he was wrong. He did feel off then. His spark giving the smallest of twinges, his fuel intake had increased significantly, and at the same time the smallest thing seemed to cause his tank distress. 

He hoped he was correct in his assumptions. He wanted a sparkling so badly. More than he had ever wanted anything in his existence. He wanted to care for someone. He wanted someone to love, and for the twins to love as well. 

“Prism? Is something wrong?” Sunstreaker asked with a frown on her faceplates. “You have been fretting all sol. Please tell me what is going on. Please. i’m worried for you.” 

“Sunny...I think I need to go to see the medic.” 

“You are sick? What is wrong? Are you hurting?” Sunstreaker asked, rushing to his side. 

“No, love, I think I’m sparked.”


End file.
